Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {1} & {4} \\ {-2} & {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {0} & {-2} \\ {0} & {1} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}-{1} & {1}-{0} & {4}-{-2} \\ {-2}-{0} & {4}-{1} & {3}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {1} & {6} \\ {-2} & {3} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$